


Pink Cashmere

by rayedictator



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Mirror Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, autoeroticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: Who knew a hotel room mirror could break so much new ground?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Pink Cashmere

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Okay. I said I was going to work on God's Country side stories, but while thinking about one of them this popped in my head and would not leave me so I had to write it first.  
> 2\. Title has nothing to do with anything I was just listening to Prince and thought it would make a sexy title.  
> 3\. This is smut with no value so I have nothing else to say.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Since it's such a little tag and I never saw it used before I though I'd mention the autoeroticism tag. Basically by that I mean a character is fantasizing about having sex with herself. Clearly I've been around weirdo anime fans for a long time who write characters actually doing that and not fantasizing about it so I didn't think much of it, but if you're not used to that or it's something you don't want to read here's your warning. No hard feelings if you want to skip this one. There will be plenty more.

“Wow, there's a jacuzzi in the room?” Crystal gapes at the large bath tub situated in a corner next to the bathroom, paneled with mirrors on the two walls it touches, and then at the king sized bed a few feet away.

“Yeah, a lot of these hotels have rooms like this and since they're the most expensive they're usually what I end up in,” Gigi walks past Crystal and the hot tub and throws her suitcase on the bed, uncaring.

Of course this is just another hotel room though, to a model like Gigi. Crystal is a freelance artist living off whatever commissions she can get so she never gets to go to hotels, let alone ones this fancy. 

Or she didn't. She does now. Because Gigi's her girlfriend and Crystal's work doesn't require going to an office or staying home so Gigi asked if she wanted to come with her to a New York shoot. 

Gigi starts unpacking her suitcase like everything is normal while Crystal slowly walks over to the window to look out at New York's skyline. It's so different just from LA, let alone Springfield where Crystal has spent most of her life.

“It's beautiful,” Crystal breathes.

“You get used to it,” Gigi says behind her, she puts her empty suitcase on the floor and yawns and stretches, “You want to find something to eat or go to bed?”

Crystal sighs to herself. “I guess bed. It was a long flight.”

“It was,” Gigi says, “You better unpack your suitcase first. I'm going to jump in the shower.”

Crystal unpacks her clothes and puts them in the dresser, then carefully unpacks her laptop and tablet and sketchbook and puts them on the table in the corner. 

She goes back to staring out the window at the night sky. Will she really get used to it?

She's so busy staring she jumps when she feels arms wrap around her waist.

“Oops, did I scare you?” Gigi giggles.

“Just a little,” Crystal turns in Gigi's arms so they are facing each other.

Crystal swallows when she looks at Gigi. She's fresh out of the shower in just a loose t-shirt for pajamas and her hair, recently dyed black for her upcoming shoot, is still wet and she's not wearing any makeup, but she's still the most beautiful person Crystal has ever seen.

Crystal's never had a problem with herself before. Actually she would probably describe herself as a little self-obsessed like any good artist, but moving from Missouri to Los Angeles and then meeting and then dating Gigi Goode has made her a bit more self conscious than usual. 

Maybe that's silly because Gigi looks at her with hearts in her eyes so Gigi doesn't think Crystal isn't pretty enough or good enough for her, but it's how Crystal feels.

“Ready for bed?” Gigi asks, oblivious to Crystal's turmoil.

“Sure, just let me get dressed,” Crystal says.

Crystal changes quickly and then follows Gigi into the large bed. Despite it's size Gigi curls up next to her. 

“We can go in the jacuzzi tomorrow after the shoot,” Gigi promises her, “I know you want to.”

“Like you don't? It's a jacuzzi!” Crystal says.

Gigi giggles. “Maybe a little,” she admits, “Night Crys.”

“Night Gee.”

Crystal can't believe her first time in New York City she's walking around by herself.

Gigi is at her shoot which she insisted would be boring so Crystal should go do some sightseeing on her own.

“Don't go anywhere suspicious though!” Gigi stressed, “The city can be dangerous by yourself.”

Crystal wanders around Times Square sipping on some fruity drink from Starbucks that she picked up with Gigi before she had to go to the studio.

She receives a text from Gigi around noon.

_“Almost done! Miss you!”_

Following the message is a string of heart emojis and there's a picture attached. It's a selfie of Gigi posing in her fancy model clothes, behind her is Nicky making a V with her hand and her tongue resting between her fingers, and Jaida is feigning shock at Nicky. It's a distinct possibility Gigi was too busy looking at herself in the camera and didn't even notice Nicky and Jaida in the back which makes Crystal smile.

She finds herself frowning again soon enough though.

Boring, huh?

Crystal slips her phone back in her pocket and continues her walk.

After a couple more hours Crystal is back outside the building housing the studio Gigi is in. She was supposed to get out a three so she should be out any minute now.

When Gigi does come out it's with Nicky and Jaida and the three are laughing about something or other.

“Crys! I missed you,” Gigi runs over and throws her arms around Crystal's shoulders.

“Ah, me too,” Crystal says, putting her hands on Gigi's waist.

“We're getting an early dinner, you guys wanna come?” Jaida asks.

Gigi pulls away from Crystal to look at her. “What do you want to do?” Gigi asks.

Crystal wants to go back to the hotel and spend time with Gigi, but...

“What do you want to do?” she asks.

“I want to do what you want to do,” Gigi retaliates.

“Oh my god,” Nicky mumbles and Crystal can practically hear her roll her eyes.

Gigi doesn't even turn away from Crystal as she reaches a hand behind her to give Nicky a middle finger.

“I want to go back to the hotel,” Crystal admits, hoping Gigi's face doesn't fall.

Gigi just smiles. “Room service and then we can hit that jacuzzi?”

“Sounds good,” Crystal says.

“They're gonna fuck,” Nicky says.

“Nicky!” Jaida admonishes.

This time Crystal joins Gigi in giving Nicky the finger.

“How was your day?” Gigi asks as they wait for room service to bring their dinner.

“It was okay,” Crystal shrugs, turning onto her back instead of laying face down on the bed.

Gigi sits down next to her on the bed. “I'm sorry,” she bites her lip, guilty.

“I said it was okay,” Crystal says, starting to feel guilty herself.

“Crys,” Gigi leans over her, “I can tell.”

“It's fine. It's not your fault,” Crystal says, “I just wish I could have spent my first time in New York with you.”

“You can't see all of the city in one day,” Gigi says, “Once I'm done with the shoots we can explore together. Central Park, whatever museums you want. I know you'll like those.”

“Okay,” Crystal gives Gigi a small smile.

Gigi leans down to kiss her, but after a second of their lips touching there's a knock on their door announcing the arrival of their food.

Gigi gets up and answers the door and brings the food in. 

As they settle down on the bed to eat because hey, hotel Crystal finally asks.

“Is it really boring?”

“More than it seems,” Gigi says, “But that's not the only thing. I didn't want to say it, but I would not be able to concentrate if you were there.”

Gigi actually blushes after saying it.

“I can't be that distracting,” Crystal deflects.

“I'll let you keep thinking that,” Gigi says, smiling around a chicken tender.

As soon as they're done eating Gigi starts the faucet on the bathtub. Crystal can't help but watch excitedly as it fills, steam rising along with the hot water.

“I love how excited you get for this stuff,” Gigi says, wrapping an arm around Crystal's waist.

“No, you must think I'm silly,” Crystal shakes her head, “Which I am.”

Gigi shrugs and watches the water with her. “I don't know. Sometimes I think I've been doing this so long, travelling and modelling, that I got disenchanted. But seeing you get interested in every little thing kind of brings the magic back and I can appreciate stuff more.”

They both turn at the same time to look at each other.

Crystal is surprised how many little things she can do for Gigi without realizing it. It doesn't completely assuage her concerns about not being on Gigi's level, but it does help.

“Um,” Crystal looks back at the tub, “It's almost full. Time to get in?”

Gigi giggles at her. “Hop in if you want.”

Crystal quickly and thoughtlessly gets undressed and gets into the jacuzzi, sighing as her body submerges in the hot water.

Once Crystal settles in she notices Gigi still standing by the tub fully dressed.

“Aren't you coming in?” she asks.

“Oh, I am,” Gigi says, hands finally going to the bottom of her cashmere sweater.

Crystal smirks when Gigi slowly pulls her shirt off, making sure Crystal can appreciate every bit of skin being exposed.

“I see,” Crystal says.

Gigi drops her shirt on the floor and reaches behind herself to unhook her lacy black bra. She lets the straps slowly slip down her shoulders until her breasts are exposed and the material falls to the ground. Gigi turns as soon as her bra hits the floor, but Crystal won't complain about looking at Gigi's bare back either. Especially now that her hand is going to the button of her jeans. Gigi unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down to expose her cute little ass in black panties that match her bra.

“Come here,” Crystal asks, she's pressed again the bathtub like she's trapped in it and couldn't just step out if she felt like it.

Gigi glances back at her as she slowly keeps inching down her jeans. “Can't you be patient?” she teases.

“Not with an ass like yours,” Crystal says and Gigi laughs.

She finishes taking off her jeans at a better pace and kicks them off, walking over to the jacuzzi. 

“Do I get the honors?” Crystal asks, wet hands coming up to Gigi's waist but not touching.

“If you want to call it that,” Gigi says.

“I do,” Crystal tucks her fingers under the band of Gigi's underwear and pulls them down.

Gigi steps back to kick the last of her clothes off and then finally gets in the tub with Crystal. She sighs as she submerges in the water.

“This is nice,” she breathes out, settling in.

“It is, but I want the bubbles. How do we get those?” Crystal asks.

“Hang on, I'll start them,” Gigi goes to the edge of the tub and pushes some buttons on the panel on the side.

Crystal squeals in delight as the jets start running. She sinks further down, not caring if her short green hair gets wet and starts curling after spending so long straightening it. 

“This is heaven,” she says, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the edge of the jacuzzi.

“I hope me being here is part of that,” Gigi teases, leaning against Crystal.

“You're a whole other heaven,” Crystal says, wrapping an arm around Gigi's waist under the water, “I don't think I even-”

“Don't think what?” Gigi asks when Crystal abruptly stops.

“It's nothing,” Crystal says.

She doesn't want to trouble Gigi with her “you're a goddess and I'm just a normal girl who doesn't deserve to look at you” thoughts. 

“This is so much more fun with you here,” Gigi says.

“It's not me, it's just having someone here in general,” Crystal waves it off.

Gigi puts a hand on Crystal's face to get her to turn and look at her. 

“It's most certainly not,” she says and kisses Crystal.

Not wanting to start an argument, Crystal kisses Gigi back until the other woman pulls away and they both start to relax. 

A half hour later the jets have stopped automatically and Crystal is starting to get pruney, but she still doesn't want to move.

“You ready to get out?” Gigi asks.

Crystal groans and shakes her head.

Gigi laughs. “You can't stay here forever,” she points out.

“Yes, I can,” Crystal says.

“Okay, well I'm getting out before I shrivel up,” Gigi says.

She starts to stand and Crystal doesn't want her to leave, but isn't going to say anything until she's staring at Gigi's body in the dim, warm lighting of the hotel room.

“Hang on,” Crystal says, grabbing Gigi's wrist.

“What?” Gigi turns to look down at Crystal.

“What if I'm not done with you?” Crystal asks.

Crystal doesn't know why she says that. They weren't even doing anything and there's no excuse for how breathy her voice was just then. She kind of expects Gigi to raise an eyebrow and make a snide comment, but Gigi smirks and sinks back down into the tub.

“You better start something first,” she says, “Can't be done with something you never start.”

“I figured we were already both naked,” Crystal says with a nervous giggle.

“True,” Gigi agrees.

They finally kiss and Crystal wraps an arm around Gigi's waist to pull her closer, pressing their bodies together. Gigi's arms go around Crystal's shoulders and she settles into Crystal's lap. 

Crystal doesn't spend much time with Gigi's lips, moving to her neck after just a couple pecks. Gigi tilts her head back. She moves one arm down the run her hand down Crystal's collarbone to her breast, pulling at her piercing.

Crystal moans against Gigi's neck and holds her tighter. With a better grip in Gigi's waist Crystal turns them around.

“What are you doing?” Gigi asks when Crystal pulls away.

“Need to make sure you're comfy,” Crystal says. She goes to the edge of the jacuzzi and picks a towel up from the floor, placing it still folded in the corner of the tub where the mirrored walls meet.

“Oh,” Gigi giggles and lifts herself out of the jacuzzi to sit on the towel. She leans against one of the mirrors and lifts one leg to place a foot on the edge of the tub, leaving the other in the water.

Crystal smiles up at her and moves in to kiss Gigi's stomach, her hands coming to rest on Gigi's thighs. She hums against Gigi's skin as her lips move lower and lower until her tongue reaches out to lick along Gigi's folds.

Gigi moans lightly and shifts under Crystal's hands, one hand coming to rest in Crystal's hair. 

“So good at this,” Gigi murmurs as Crystal licks at her and sucks her clit.

Crystal tries not to smile as that would ruin her technique, but she squeezes Gigi's thigh appreciatively.

After a couple minutes eating Gigi out, her girlfriend is pliant underneath her hands and Crystal glances up at her. She expects Gigi to be looking down at her or have her head thrown back in pleasure, but Gigi's head is turned towards the mirror next to her. 

Curious, Crystal pulls away but keeps a couple fingers rubbing Gigi's pussy. Miraculously Gigi doesn't seem to notice that she stopped eating her out.

“What are you looking at?” Crystal asks, close to Gigi's ear and Gigi jumps a little in surprise.

“Oh, nothing,” Gigi turns away from the mirror, her face pink and not just with arousal.

Maybe Crystal should drop it, but Gigi staring at herself in the mirror like that gives her an idea and if Gigi is too nervous to say it Crystal will assure her there's nothing to be nervous about. 

Crystal moves closer, her lips brushing against Gigi's cheek. “You like looking at yourself?”

Gigi's breath hitches and her body twitches under Crystal's fingers. 

“I-”

“Can't blame you,” Crystal continues, “You're a model after all. But you'll hurt your neck like that. Let's get you in a better position.”

Crystal pulls away and gently helps Gigi maneuver off the tub, turning her around so she can face herself in the mirror. She takes Gigi's hands and puts them on the edge of the jacuzzi, bending her over. Gigi gasps and arches her back, spreading her legs a little wider as the water sloshes around them.

“There,” Crystal mumbles mostly to herself. 

She places a hand on Gigi's ass and kneels down, her tongue going back to Gigi's pussy like a magnet. 

“Crys,” Gigi moans and Crystal can feel her body trembling under her hand and mouth. 

Crystal's only response is to rub Gigi's thigh soothingly, her tongue not letting up as it moves down her folds and around her clit. 

She's surprised how wet Gigi is getting, her lips almost slipping along her pussy. Crystal eats Gigi out for a few more minutes before curiosity gets the best of her and she pull away so she can look at Gigi. 

Gigi moans in annoyance when Crystal leaves her, but it turns into pleasure when Crystal easily slips two fingers inside her. 

Gigi arches and pushes back against her fingers. Still through it all her eyes are glued to her own in the mirror.

Crystal keeps her fingers thrusting in and out of Gigi, moving to Gigi's side and pushing Gigi's hair over her shoulder with her free hand.

“You're getting so wet,” Crystal says, and the statement is punctuated by the wet sounds from Crystal's fingers fucking Gigi, “You really like this, huh?”

Gigi glances at Crystal only for a second before looking back at herself. “Jesus, Crys,” is all she can get out.

Crystal looks at how Gigi is looking at herself and it gives her an idea. Maybe it's a risk, but it's one Crystal is willing to take.

“She sure is gorgeous.” 

Gigi bites her lip so hard Crystal is afraid she'll break the skin. Her eyes are burning holes into her own in the mirror.

Crystal swallows hard. “What would you do with her?” she asks.

“Crys,” Gigi whines.

“You can tell me,” Crystal says, hoping it's encouraging enough.

“I...I want to kiss her,” Gigi admits, her face going red.

“I have it on good authority that she's a pretty good kisser,” Crystal says and Gigi giggles almost in disbelief.

Gigi licks her lips. “I want to kiss her nipples. They're so pretty and pink.”

“They definitely are,” Crystal hand moves to brush across said nipples, flicking her fingers across them as they harden.

Gigi looks at Crystal as if to see her reaction. “I want to lick her pussy,” she says softly.

She grinds back on Crystal's fingers as she says it and Crystal feels blood rush through her ears.

“Okay, we need to move from here,” Crystal says, taking her fingers out of Gigi, “We can see the mirror from the bed.”

Gigi laughs a little breathlessly and stands upright, her legs shaking a little.

“Should we dry off? The bed will get wet,” Gigi says.

“Fuck it,” Crystal says, grabbing Gigi's hand and helping her out of the tub, “It's a big bed.”

“At least put a towel down,” Gigi grabs one from the floor and throws it at Crystal.

“Okay, okay,” Crystal takes the towel and spreads it on the bed before sitting down. She pushes herself back until she is fully on the bed and spreads her legs.

“What are you-”

Gigi is interrupted by Crystal taking her hand and pulling her on the bed with her.

“Turn around,” Crystal whispers in her ear.

Gigi does, sitting in between Crystal's thighs and resting against her. She opens her thighs without an encouragement from Crystal.

Gigi is a bit taller than Crystal, but Crystal can still see over Gigi's shoulder to look at her in the mirror. Obviously it's not as close as if they were in the jacuzzi but it will do. 

Crystal's fingers go back to run along Gigi's wet folds. “What was that you wanted to do again?”

Gigi's thighs twitch. “I want to eat her out.”

“She tastes so good,” Crystal murmurs into Gigi's hair, “So wet too.”

Crystal inserts two fingers into Gigi again.

“I want to watch her face as I lick into her. See what she looks like when she throws her head back in pleasure,” as Gigi speaks, Crystal puts her palm on Gigi's clit and starts rubbing and Gigi whines, “See how gorgeous she is when she comes.”

Gigi thighs clench around Crystal hand and Crystal can tell she's close. Gigi closes her eyes and throws her head back.

Crystal tilts Gigi's head back to the mirror. “I thought you wanted to watch her?” she murmurs.

“Fuck,” Gigi chokes out, trying to keep her eyes locked with the one's in the mirror.

She does only until she comes shuddering violently under Crystal hand, then she can't take it anymore and squeezes her eyes shut.

“Jesus,” Crystal mumbles. She pulls her fingers out, but continues rubbing circles on Gigi's clit for a minute.

Gigi catches her breath and grabs Crystal's hand, pulling it away from her.

“What?” Crystal asks when Gigi turns to look at her.

Gigi doesn't answer, instead putting her hands on Crystal's shoulders and pushing her down on the bed.

“I'm getting a mirror for the bedroom,” Crystal says when her brain starts working again a few hours later, “Maybe a video camera.”

“Really?” Gigi looks over at her and her voice sounds so sincere it surprises Crystal.

“Yeah? It sounds like something you'd like,” she says.

Gigi turns away again. “I've had some girlfriends notice before. Me looking at myself,” she admits, “And they all thought it was weird or I was being too self-absorbed. And that's just for the staring at myself part. I never even let anyone know I was thinking about...you know.”

“I don't think it's weird or vain,” Crystal says, “You're gorgeous. How could you not appreciate that?”

Gigi smiles a little and rests her head on Crystal's bare shoulder. “I don't know what I did to get to have you. Honestly.”

“Me?” Crystal would be sitting up in shock if she didn't have to worry about jostling Gigi, “You're an actual supermodel. I'm just some girl from the middle of nowhere that does art.”

Gigi stops resting her head on Crystal to stare at her. “Crys you just gave me something literally no one else ever has. And that's just tonight and not getting into everything that's happened the few years we've known each other.”

“I know that. I should know that,” Crystal says.

“You should,” Gigi knocks their foreheads together, “But it's okay if you don't yet.”

Crystal nods and Gigi goes back to resting on Crystal's shoulder. 

“Maybe when we get that mirror we can have you look at yourself in it. And I'll tell you all the things I like about you,” Gigi says. 

“Maybe we can try it,” Crystal says, “But I don't think I'll enjoy it as much as you do.”

Gigi laughs. “Oh, definitely not.”


End file.
